It is a well known fact that since current microwave ovens are equipped with electrical resistors that operate in combined action with the microwaves, these ovens are able to cook the large majority of come on food products perfectly well, obtaining the same cooking quality as a traditional electric or gas oven.
However, current microwave ovens are not able to cook food products that normally require cooking in a liquid, such as water for example, that must still be cooked today in a saucepan placed on a traditional gas cooker flame.
The problem arises above all in the cooking of pasta, and in particular, long fine pasta like spaghetti because spaghetti requires an established minimum quantity of water and must be stirred during cooking to prevent it from sticking together.
Moreover, it is necessary to control monitor the cooking process constantly to prevent any foam from boiling over the pan edges.